


New Horizons

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Male Friendship, WWE Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fine. Everything is fine. He's always been a loner, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just trying to be positive about the WWE draft and I needed to write this. Wrote it in like 15 min and it’s choppy and rough but I just need this tonight. I thought maybe it might help others feel a little better.

Sami was backstage with the trainers, protesting their mother hen tendencies before Dean came to save him. Sami let go a sigh of relief to see the title still across his shoulders.

“Leave ‘im alone. He’s fine” Dean grunted, pulling Sami gently off the examination table.

“Totally fine.” Sami reassured the worried looking medical team and headed out of the room, shoulder to shoulder with his friend. “I missed your match because of those guys. I’m so happy you retained. Sorry I missed it though.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about, Zayn. That chokeslam looked pretty vicious. I mean, it was funny watching it happen to Kevin. Not to you.” Dean paused and leaned against the side of the corridor they were walking in. “I’m happy for you and Finn. You guys can be together a lot now. That’s good.”

Sami took up position next to him. “Yeah, it’ll be so good to see him again. I’ve missed him so much.” His voice catches and Dean shifts, giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. Sami glances over and catches a glimpse of his face before he looks away. Fuck…is Dean crying? Through his bliss of talking about Finn he realizes everything Dean is losing. Whether good or bad he is losing a lot of what makes Dean tick. No Roman, no Seth, no Cass, no Enzo to get into shenanigans with, no…him.

“Dean..” Sami starts

“I’m good.” Dean answers quickly. “Just tired, you know. Champ and all, got a lot on my plate. You probably want some time to call Finn and talk. I can wait by the car.”

“I’m not…Dean. We are still going to be friends.”

“It’s no big deal. I’m just really glad you get to be with Finn.”

Sami can hear the sincerity in Dean’s voice, but he can also hear the pain that Dean is trying not to show and his heart breaks a little. He moves to stand in front of Dean.

“Dean. Listen to me. We’re going to be friends for a very very long time and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Dean’s mouth quirks into a smile. “I don’t wanna keep you from being with Finn…don’t want to be a burden, you know?” He scuffs his sneaker into the concrete floor, still trying to hide his reddened eyes.

“Dean. You will never be a burden. I guarantee you that. We can talk on the phone, I can teach you how to Face Time, we can do stuff on our time off.”

“Really?”

Dean sounds so damn eager, like such a little kid, that it makes Sami want to go back in time to every single person who made him feel like his existence was a hardship and break them in half . He remembers Seth is on Raw and resolves to butter up Creative to give him a chance to helluva kick his face off.

“Heck yeah. I mean, who is gonna finally catch Bigfoot other than Ska Madness?”

Dean gives one of his sunny smiles where his entire face lights up with contentment. Sami is so proud to have put it there.

“Uh, pretty sure it’s the Rough Riders that’s gonna catch Bigfoot.” Dean declares. “No dorky sounding Ska Madness would be able to pull it off.”

They wander down the hall bickering.

“Yeah,” they think to themselves in stereo, “this is going to be ok.”


End file.
